Percy Jackson and The Olympians The Desired Emera
by MyaLoveli
Summary: It's a cross of Christianity and Mythology, showing how Percy would react if he had to work with a Christian, and what a Chriatian would react like with a child of a "Mythical god". PLEASE READ DESCRIPTION! Rated M due to people's imature behavior & lang.


_**AUTHOR's NOTE! PLEASE READ OR DON'T COMMENT Without Reading!**_

_**Ok, let me get it out for you! **_

OMG! You are being so racist! (By the way, you can't be racist when it comes to religion) How can could you call yourself a Christian! You're a disgrace! Delete this! You're not a real author. Ok I'll admit it, my book is not out yet, but it will be soon (and no, there is not mythology in it, but it is Biblical. Trying to get Christianity out to others through types of writing they like. Yes, the writing's going to be bad, because this isn't real, I'm speeding, and I really don't care if I use the wrong form of a word. You guys are big kids, or old enough to know the difference between one and won.

Also, I will tell you this book is almost finish and I will publish it as soon as possible. This is a test drive. Remember, there's no mythology, so focus on the characters

Also note, people, when Percy says he met one Christian that means LITTERALLY one Christian, only one, no more. OOOOONNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE! Tell me if you need it in a different language. By only meeting that one, HE believes Christians are stuck up, no, I don't think Atheist think Christians are stuck up, plus, he's technically not and Atheist.

With all that said, I do want to hear your comments. So fire away, just follows this stuff, please. I love that little report button. It's so much fun to press! :)

Enjoy!

I was standing on a beach, feeling the waves on my feet. The whole seen seemed to be bathed in aquamarine. The water didn't give me energy as usual, but it gave me a sense of peace and comfort. The sand was black with small white shells and was a little warm, but the wave's cool temperature made it feel like it was receiving a message.

"Perceus Jackson," a voice said from beside me. For the first time, I realized I wasn't the only one on the beach. Next to me was a young girl, some time in her early twenties. She wasn't looking at me, but at the waves, like she was contemplating. "It's so nice to meet you. Since you've been so busy with your gods, now it's time to serve mine."

I looked around the beach. "I don't understand?" She giggled a bit. Around her caramel skin glowed a neon aquamarine that matched her eyes? She turned towards me. I saw under her hair dress, her hair was almost black. She wore a circle with much different types of blue gems and pearls. "Who are you anyway?"

She stood up. He outfit was a ruffled half top blouse with the sleeves hanging off her shoulders. They were little puff balls and tan with different jewels. She wore and aquamarine skirt with a leather hip pack around her waist. She had a Ōdachi at All that was on her feet were toe rings and an ankle on the right one. Around her neck was a necklace that held a water tube. " I am Queen Vivilia, queen of the tribe, Aquamarinininni, a water tribe. We need you Percy."

I tried sit by her, but she moved her hand towards the Japanese sword, so I just sat at a distance. "You said something about your God?"

"Yes," she said. "My God."

"Who is he? What's his domain."

She turned back to the ocean. " He goes by many names. Most call Him God, but me and my tribe call Him Yahweh and Abba, creator of heaven and earth. He has no domain, because everything is His because everything is one.

"You're part Asian aren't you?"

She smiled at me kindly, but I couldn't take it all in while her hand pointing to her sword. "Do you like His beach? He gave this to my people; it's our home, though we are nomads. We come here every decade and stay for nine months, and then we began to journey."

"Were?"

She turned back to me, her eyes interested me, and so I couldn't take my eyes off of her eyes. "There is no need to tell you, Perceus. You need to know your mission."

She came closer to me and played with the tips of my fingers. "I have a daughter, a very special daughter, born for a reason close to yours. We have found our enemy, her name is unknown, but she is the daughter of the Ice tribe, an enemy of my world, they should be of the earth. She will be sent to Camp Half-Blood for training. I trust you will teach her well."

She stood up, picked her sword up out of the stand, and put it in her holster (or is that for a gun?) "Thank you for your time, Perceus. I've never met a more suitable male like you in the twenty-five thousand years I've lived." She turned to walk away."

"Wait, one second, my Lady." I said. She turned to me with her hand on her sword. She seemed to realize me tense feeling every time her hand came near her sword and held back a laugh. "Let me warn you about something, Perceus. Women are the dominant sex in my country and in this whole land. Men hear realize how much more they need us, so we rule or there are no heirs. Also, it's going to be hard for you to come here with your full body, but my daughter should know. You have until the end of this summer to bring her here and have here ready to fight. Good luck Percy!" she jumped up and grabbed onto something invisible. Suddenly, a ship appeared out if thin air, then more did. I lost count after the thirtieth one.

"Here is a note." She said, handing me a scroll. It turned into s fancy note in my hand with an address to a boarding school in Georgia. "It's for her protector. My daughter knows who I am, but not my name nor my kingdom. You may not tell her anything about me. She knows of her high rank and her future destiny. She may tell you if she pleases."

She looked up and yelled something that must have been her own language.

"Oh, and for your earlier question, Perceus, no, I am not Asian. My Ōdachi from the Forest Tribe, who took on a lot of Japanese culture. A few are. I'm Gypsy, Ethiopian, Egyptian, French, Native American, and Jamaican." And with that, she was pulled up and the ship undocked.

"Good luck, Percy!" and I woke.

I realized a few things I didn't in the dream. One, she mostly called me by my full name, and only called me Percy once. She wasn't even in my same faith, so how did she know my name? I met a humane Christian before, and they usually look down on non believers. Why did she look for me for help?

She said I was finished with my battle with the Titan lord, Kronos, but I was only fourteen, How is this possible?

The third thing was that she said men were committed to women. Though men look at women to be dominant in some things, but now that I think about it, she was the one to come to me, so I'm guessing she was a queen regnant. I did look up to see females that looked like warriors pulling her up.

I decided it wasn't true. The queen had handed me a note to send to a boarding school, and it wasn't in my hand or in the bed. I decided to lay down and rest my eyes when a loud thump hit my night stand. I opened my eyes to see the note on it with a glowing hand on top of it; I followed the arm to see the glowing face of a teen heartthrob with golden blond hair and blue eyes and a radiant smile. "Apollo?"

The teens smile faded. "No, Gabriel, Messenger of Yahweh. I am here to ask you why you don't believe in what happened."

I couldn't answer. Who's Gabriel? He sighed out loud. "I was here for the note and the note came to me, why? Because you, son of a fish, Yahweh almost ranked me form a lower job. I mean, I'm only a teenager! I'm eternally a teenager! You know how hard it is for a teen to get a job."

"Gabe."

"I mean, I can't even get a paycheck, only tips! Only Mary was kind enough to give me heavenly money!"

"Gabe!"

"I mean, I'm not suppose to even here! U knows God is a jealous God!"

"GABRIEL!"

"Right, Percy, sorry."

Even though that's what I wanted, I didn't say it.

"Dude, nymph-"

"I'm an angel"

"Whatever! That wasn't me."

I turned towards the door to see a tall, tan male with black hair and dark hazel eyes. He looked like a familiar movie actor that Annabeth loves, but I really didn't like that dude, not that I was jealous or something.

"We already knew, her mother visited me in my dreams."

Gabriel stood up and looked worried. "Is she her? Does she know? You haven't told her-"

"No, but I did tell her she had to train for her destiny here. She didn't understand why she was training with demigods."

He nodded and started pasting. "Good, good, very good. Is she here?"

I sat up in on my bunk bed. "Wait, wait, who are you?" I pointed to pretty boy.

He seemed to know I called him pretty boy. "Chandler, but people call me Chad. I am the son of the queen of the war tribe."

"Ok, you two can talk after we introduce Percy to his new student, Isodora."

I didn't want to know, but I knew training a girl name Isadora, my summer wasn't going to be normal, as usual.


End file.
